


Your Heart Is My Home

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mentions of War, Smut, because im making it a thing, is fluffy smut a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: General Oh Sehun returns to the palace. General Oh Sehun returns to King Baekhyun. Sehun returns to Baekhyun. Sehun returns home.





	Your Heart Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeew hello everyone  
> this isn't my first time writing smut, but this is my first time liking how it turned out enough to post it. pls go easy on me~  
> i wrote this in like four hours and its self beta'd. there's bound to be mistakes and i'm sorry if there are.  
> anyways, i hope u enjoy!!

Sehun’s heart pounds as he walks through the halls of the palace. His sheathed sword lightly slaps against his thigh due to his quick pace, and he knows the soldier following him is having trouble keeping up. But Sehun absolutely must see the king.

He stops at the large doors, showing the insignia on his helmet. The two guards swing them open and Sehun nearly forgets to breathe.

Baekhyun is there, sitting on the throne proudly, just as he was raised to be. As Sehun walks in, slower now, he can hear Baekhyun’s gasp cut through the quiet chatter of his advisors. 

Sehun bows deeply when he gets to the front of the throne. “Your majesty,” he says, trying his hardest to prevent his voice from shaking. “I bring wonderful news.”

“General Oh,” Baekhyun says after a moment. He doesn’t stop his voice from shaking. “Look at me.”

Sehun obeys, looking up at his king. Baekhyun looks absolutely beautiful, his pale skin complimented by the deep blue and gold of his robes. His face is curtained by his headpiece, yet he looks stunning. _His eyes are shining_ , Sehun thinks. _He must be as surprised as I am that I am here_.

“What is your news?” Baekhyun asks, his voice no longer shaking as much and fingers drumming against his knee. “I will be honest… I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” The _‘alive’_ is left unsaid but heard loud and clear.

Sehun turns to the soldier, a young teenage boy named Taeyong, and reaches for the parchment in his hand. Sehun turns back to Baekhyun and says, “This letter was given to me by the rebellion’s leaders. It’s a surrender.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he leans forward. His advisors begin to talk over one another, the disbelief almost palpable. “A surrender? Let me see that.” He takes the letter gently in his hands, as if he can’t believe what it contains. When he reads it, he lets out a strangled laugh.

“They’ve truly surrendered,” he says, his voice just above a whisper. “They’ve agreed to any punishment I give them.” He looks at his advisors and then at Sehun. “I can’t believe it.”

“The letter is longer,” Sehun says, reaching for the other parchment. “They also agree to return stolen land to farmers and return all captives. It’s almost as if they wish for this whole thing to be forgotten.”

“Oh, I will never forget and I will not allow this to be forgotten,” Baekhyun says with force. His hand curls tightly around the letter. “I’ll make sure they won’t forget either.” He turns to look at his head advisor. “I want General Park to lead a group of soldiers to the rebellion’s main camp and for them to bring their leaders here. Get as many of their soldiers here as well. I will not tolerate anything less than that.”

“Bae- Your majesty,” Sehun says, bowing his head slightly. “I can go and gather their leaders. My soldiers are still capable of a fight, if need be.”

“You and you soldiers have been on the forefront for months. Surely, they’re all tired,” Baekhyun says, looking at the slump of both Sehun’s and Taeyong’s shoulders. “Not to mention, General Park is closer to them than you are. You’re already on palace grounds. Why leave?” 

Sehun lifts his head up at that, looking up at Baekhyun. The king’s face says it all. _I need you here._

“Of course, my king,” Sehun says, this time bowing deeply. “Your wish is my command.” 

Sehun and Taeyong are ushered quickly out of the room, the advisors and the king needing to come up with some sort of plan for what to do with the rebels. They’re whisked away to have a bath, something Sehun could only dream about while in battle, and a large meal. Sehun speaks casually with Taeyong about his life back home and he learns of the boy’s family farm and his ill father. Sehun pities him. No boy should have to join the army to help his family. 

After dinner, Sehun tells Taeyong to visit his family. He also slips a small bag of money into his hand and watches until Taeyong and his horse are nothing but a speck down the road.

As he walks back to his room, he aches to see Baekhyun again. It’s been months since he’s last seen the king and the few minutes they saw each other were not enough to quell his want.

He’s changing into his sleep clothes when there’s a knock on his door. “Enter,” he says, tying the ribbon on his sleep shirt. The door swings open and Baekhyun’s personal servant bows. “The king requests your presence in his room.” 

Immediately, Sehun’s heart beats harder and his palms begin to sweat. He nods once and follows her to Baekhyun’s quarters. When they arrive in front of the large doors, she knocks and says, “Your majesty, General Oh is here.”

“Let him in and then you may retire for the night.” Baekhyun calls out. His voice alone is enough for Sehun’s throat to go dry. 

The young maid gestures for Sehun to enter and then turns to walk down to her quarters. Sehun watches her for a moment and takes a deep breath.

When he slips inside the room, Baekhyun is sitting on his bed, sleep shirt open and his hair still pinned up. He stands and crosses the room quickly, Sehun meeting him halfway. They crash into each other, Sehun’s arms wound tightly around Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun’s arms wound around Sehun’s neck. Sehun feels the king’s lips press against his throat and he has to choke back a sob.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Baekhyun whispers, leaning back to grab Sehun’s face in his hands. “I thought you would die out there with the way the war was going.”

“I made a promise,” Sehun says, wiping a tear away from Baekhyun’s cheek. “I promised you I would come back. I will always come back to you.”

Baekhyun pulls him back in, the press of their lips soft at first, increasingly getting more hot and desperate. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other, months since they’ve done this, and they feel alive with every touch and every kiss.

Sehun slowly backs them onto the bed, slipping the shirt off of Baekhyun’s shoulders. He hovers over the older, caressing Baekhyun’s side reverently. “So beautiful,” he whispers, pressing a kiss just above Baekhyun’s navel. “You get more and more beautiful each time I see you.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun whimpers, hands reaching to undo the tie in Sehun’s hair. The semi-long strands fall around his shoulders and Baekhyun runs his hands through them. “Sehun.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun whispers back. He kisses a trail up Baekhyun’s chest and kisses him deeply when he reaches his lips. He undoes the delicate pin in Baekhyun’s hair and pulls back to watch the long strands fan out against the sheets. Baekhyun sits up to chase Sehun’s lips and his hair falls around his waist, tickling Sehun’s hands where they rest on Baekhyun’s hips.

“Do you have oil?” Sehun asks, dragging a thumb up his chest and over Baekhyun’s pert nipple. Baekhyun shivers then gets up from the bed, taking a small jar hidden behind a few others in the wardrobe. He pushes Sehun back so he’s laying down and kneels between his legs. Now it’s his turn to tease, slowly undoing the ribbon holding Sehun's shirt closed. Once it’s open, Baekhyun leaves small kisses on Sehun’s torso, licking one of Sehun’s nipples and smirking when Sehun lets out a breathy moan.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” he whispers into the thin patch of hair above the waistband of Sehun sleep pants. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He closes his eyes when Sehun reaches down and strokes his cheek. He presses a kiss into the general’s palm and opens his eyes. Sehun is smiling, now leaning on one elbow to fully look at him.

“I missed you, too,” Sehun murmurs, still stroking Baekhyun’s cheek. “Everyday felt like an eternity. The only thing that kept me from giving up was knowing that you were waiting for me. I live for you, Baekhyun. I always will.”

Baekhyun crawls back up Sehun’s body and presses a searing kiss to his lips. “I love you. I love you with everything I am.” They kiss languidly for a few more moments before Baekhyun is back between Sehun’s legs, this time pulling Sehun’s sleep pants completely off and throwing them off to the side. Sehun’s cock stands fully erect, slightly curving towards his stomach.

Baekhyun wraps his lips around the tip, giving a light suck and leaving wet kisses down the length. Above him, Sehun moans quietly, eyes dark and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Baekhyun smirks and continues licking and sucking, eventually taking as much as he can in his mouth and sucking hard. He strokes with his hands where he can’t reach with his mouth and moans around Sehun’s dick when the younger threads his fingers in his hair.

“Stop,” Sehun says breathily. Baekhyun pulls off with an obscene ‘pop’. “I don’t want to finish just yet. Want you inside me when I do.” Baekhyun’s eyes darken slightly before he nods, spreading Sehun’s legs wider.

He opens the jar and sets it down on the floor after slicking three of his fingers. He kisses the inside of Sehun’s knee, pressing one finger against Sehun’s entrance. He keeps his eyes on his lover’s face as he slips it inside slowly, rubbing small circles into Sehun’s thigh as he hisses slightly.

“It’s been a while,” Sehun whispers, eyes half closed as he adjusts. “Okay. I’m okay.” Baekhyun leans up and slowly licks into Sehun’s mouth as he pumps his finger in and out of Sehun’s hole. When Sehun asks for more, he obliges, still watching as Sehun’s face screws up in pleasure. 

Once Baekhyun’s spent some time using three fingers, Sehun grabs his wrist. “Please. I’m ready, please have me.” Baekhyun nods, slipping his fingers out and grabbing the jar. He slicks up his cock, biting his lip as he watches Sehun’s hole flutter around nothing. 

He grabs Sehun’s hand as he lines himself up. “Okay?” he asks one last time. Sehun kisses the corner of his mouth and nods. Baekhyun pushes in and doesn’t stop until his hips meet Sehun’s ass, the younger man moaning all the while. Baekhyun waits for Sehun to get adjusted, brushing the bangs from his forehead and keeping his eyes on Sehun’s closed ones. 

After a few moments, Sehun whispers a quiet "move", and Baekhyun does. He starts off slow, feeling the drag of Sehun’s walls on his cock and he moans when Sehun clenches. He picks up speed at Sehun’s encouragements, taking Sehun’s knee and pushing it to his chest. The change of angle makes them both moan loudly, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air.

“You always know how to fill me up well,” Sehun says, tangling his free hand in Baekhyun’s hair and giving it a slight tug. Baekhyun groans loudly, the rhythm of his thrusts slowly growing erratic. “I thought a lot about it while I was away. Touched myself in the dead of night thinking of you.”

“I’m close,” Baekhyun says, reaching a hand to stroke Sehun’s dick in time with his thrusts. Sehun lets out a groan, fisting his hands into the sheets. He hooks his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and urges him on. “Faster. Harder. Please, fill me up, my king.”

Baekhyun finishes first, coming with a loud, breathy moan. He whimpers when Sehun clenches around his length and slips out, watching as the come drips out of Sehun’s hole. Sehun whines, effectively gaining Baekhyun’s attention. He smiles at the younger pout as he gestures to his still hard dick. 

Baekhyun wraps his lips around Sehun’s cock, sucking hard while he plays with Sehun’s entrance, teasing his fingers in and out of his come slick hole. Sehun comes silently, head thrown back, jaw slack and eyes screwed shut. Baekhyun keeps sucking, milking as much of Sehun's release before Sehun is whimpering, pushing his face away gently. He wipes his mouth and leans up, kissing Sehun softly.

They lie back together, Sehun burying his face in Baekhyun’s chest and pressing light kisses to his collarbones. Baekhyun runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair and sighs happily. 

“Welcome home.” Baekhyun murmurs, and Sehun hums in reply. “I’m happy to be home, my love.” They soon fall asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

It was the first time they slept throughout the whole night in months.

**Author's Note:**

> u've made it to the end, woooo!!  
> i hope u liked it! feedback is 100% appreciated and encouraged so pls leave me a nice little babbie comment if u liked it or think smth should be improved on!! thanks so much for reading :D
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
